All over again Ch 1
by JoJoRissa
Summary: Mizuki had left Japan without saying a word. She has now returned a year-later. Note: This is if it ended as if Sano never proposed and he never came to America or reverse  more enjoy  and comment   critisize whole story in general is rated M XP


[This is if it ended as if Sano never proposed and he never came to America(or Mizuki to Japan I can't remember at the moment) at the end and if some other things didn't happen or did happen…ill explain in other chapters…... So enjoy! I don't want to ruin too much]

The sun beat down on Mizuki's face, as she hurriedly sped out of the taxi car. She threw 200 yen at the driver before he leaned out the window.

"Hey! You owe 400 more yen miss!"

Mizuki twisted around and threw a smile at the man. "Sorry I'll pay you back some time." With that she spun back around and ran off.

It has been a year since she has been in Japan. A LOT has changed. For one her hair is much longer now, and she has grown into her body, filling out in the right places, although her boyish style hasn't changed at all. She defiantly was different than her regular self a year ago. Just a year ago, she left without word to anyone at all. She never told Sano or Nakatsu why, that along anyone else. She'd never tell, and that was that.

She tugged the black backpack over her shoulder as she approached a worn down apartment, looked decent enough to live in, but it was definitely worn out. She sighed as she trudged up the stairs to the room. She heard she was sharing the cruddy room with someone. She started remembering her days with Sano in the dorm. She quickly shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"That was then..I've gotten over it…"She sighed as she came to the room. She creaked it open slightly, looking in. It wasn't as bad as she imagined. Actually, it was better.

"Someone must've come in and fixed it up. Maybe my roommate." She pulled the stuff in and set it down near the end of the bed. She glanced at the whole room. There were two beds, beside each other, a medium sized TV near the door, and a green couch lay in front of it. Then to the side was a counter, and behind it lay a neat little kitchen, some nice pots and tableware set out.

She smiled nicely as she walked over to it and picked up one of the cups. As she picked up the door she heard the door open up. She quickly turned around."Oh hi you must be my roomie…"Her jaw dropped suddenly, and she almost dropped the cup too. In the doorway was a tall 18 year old, black haired, handsome man.

"S..s..sa.."She trembled as Sano walked up to her. "Hi my name is Sano Izumi. Nice to meet you, you're my roommate right? You're name is?"

Mizuki froze. _He doesn't recognize me…good. That's_….She had a suddenly remembered the day clearly. The flashback of her leaving the boy's school secretly; not telling friends:, Nakatsu, Umeda, or Sano. She wanted to tell Sano her secret but couldn't. Because Hibari…..

"K..Kaato um….Kato Chiyaki.."Damn. _Would he take it?_ It was an alias of course, but she didn't want to be found out since Sano "didn't" know.

Sano simply walked past her and towards the beds. "You get the love kay?"

Mizuki simply nodded, her heart racing a thousand miles, as she moved towards him. As she sat down she noticed a glint come from his neck, and when she examined closer it ended up being a locket. She pulled back, realizing she was staring then sighed. "So um..Sano..i mean Sano-kun…are you with anyone?"She suddenly blushed. Did I just let that slip? Crap-

Sano chuckled a little as he held the locket around his neck in his hand. "You saw this huh?Well actually you might think this is weird, but its actually someone I liked. She was such an idiot, and a fool, but I loved her anyways."

Mizuki sunk a little. Yeah right…why would it be her….since Sano thought she was a guy and all.

Sano then opened it up, revealing a picture of Mizuki from just a year ago when she was a 16 year old gal. She reluctantly let her jaw drop AGAIN and started to stutter.

"It's a funny story though. That idiotic girl pretended to be a guy in an all-boys school. She was really an idiot. But…" He blushed a little bit then closed the locket turning to Mizuki. "She left suddenly, so she must've not felt the same way….i must've been wrong.." Mizuki felt like an arrow just stabbed her in the back. She thought she was making things better, but instead she made it worst. She suddenly jumped up "I just remembered something I need to do, I'll be right back." She rushed down the stairs, walked outside, and just inside the alley.

_Sano knew I was a girl the whole time. The whole time. I left because of stupid Hibari._

And as she fell to the ground in that dark alleyway, Mizuki started to cry.


End file.
